This invention relates to an electrodeless discharge lamp which does not have an electrode disposed inside lamp tube and which provides excitation luminescence of discharging gases within the lamp tube to be generated by means of an external application of a high frequency electromagnetic field.
The electrodeless discharge lamp of the kind referred to can be effectively utilized for use in outdoor display apparatus or color lamp installation for decorative purposes and the like.